english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Lurie
Peter Hill Lurie (born January 16, 1962) is an American sports anchor, television personality and voice actor. His father was voice actor Allan Lurie. He's known for voicing: Vulcan Raven in Metal Gear Solid. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *American Dad! (2005) - Additional Voices *I Am Weasel (1998) - Head Farmer (ep33) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (1999) - TV Weather Man (ep5) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-2017) - Leatherhead, Z (ep100) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Bowler (ep12), Driver (ep?), John Jack Daniel Torrence (ep7), Kid#2 (ep?), Monster (ep12), Photographer#1 (ep12) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2013) - Announcer (ep10), Construction Worker (ep10), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#1 (ep46), Sabretooth/Victor Creed (ep10) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Sabretooth/Victor Creed 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Lemming 4 'TV Specials' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Annihilation: Earth! (2015) - Leatherhead, Triceraton *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Battle for New York (2015) - Leatherhead *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Invasion (2014) - Leatherhead Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Arc the Lad (2001) - Alfred (ep1), Hunter C (ep4) *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Carales, Additional Voices *DinoZaurs (2000) - Dino Stego *Disney Stitch! (2010) - Topsy-Turvy Father (ep17) *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Gino's Chief (ep2) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Paku (ep19) *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (????) - Victor Creed/Sabretooth *Monster (2009-2010) - Karel Ranke, Robbie *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2019) - Hashirama Senju, Allied Ninja (ep372), Hidden Rain Ninja (ep398), Kidomaru, Mijin, Sand Village Guard (ep392), Young Danzo Shimura (ep211) *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Breed, Father *Rave Master (2004) - Gale Raregroove/King *Requiem from the Darkness (2005) - Ukon *SD Gundam Force (2003-2008) - Additional Voices *Terra Formars (2017) - Jason Carlos Bourne (ep2; Announced), Narrator (Announced) *The Big O (2001-2003) - Dan Dastun *Tokyo Pig (2002) - Banana (ep3) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Slapper, Driver (ep2) *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Chen 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004) - Additional Voices *Fushigi Yûgi (2001) - Hikou (ep5) *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2001) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Professor Sadler Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Marvel's Black Panther (2010) - Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Councilman#1 (ep2), Pilot (ep4), Soldiers (ep4) 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) - Vulcan Raven, Genome Soldiers Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The Crow (1994) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Age of Mythology (2002) - Kamos *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Caricature Artist, Ned *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *F.3.A.R. (2011) - Paxton Fettel *F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point (2006) - Paxton Fettel *F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon (2005) - Paxton Fettel *F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate (2007) - Paxton Fettel, Additional Voices *F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn (2009) - Paxton Fettel *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Additional Voices *God of War II (2007) - Rhodes Soldiers, Spartan Soldiers *Grim Fandango (1998) - Celso Flores, Slisko *Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (2010) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Executioner *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Juggernaut *Max Steel: Covert Missions (2001) - Jefferson Smith *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Kidomaru, Additional Voices *Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat (2002) - Ghost Captain, Jack Frost *Pulse Racer (2003) - Nixon *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Resistance 3 (2011) - Claude, Warden 2 *Revenant (1999) - Daly, Ogrok Gatekeeper *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2002) - Dr. Stromm, Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter *Spider-Man 2: The Game (2004) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey: Adventure Book (1999) - Boles Roor, Tentacle *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Dasariah Kothos, Marka Ragnos, Vil Kothos *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999) - Boles Roor, Neva Kee *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Anabar, Bum, Naboo Soldier 4, Scavenger, Twi'lek Tourist *Superman Returns (2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - Leatherhead *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Avalanche, Sabretooth *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Blob, Holocaust, Sabretooth 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Mother Goose 1, Additional Voices *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Nunugi, Pirate C, Villager A *Ape Escape 3 (2006) - Pipo Snake, Solid Snake *Death by Degrees (2005) - Torturer *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Grandia II (2000) - Mareg, Brother 2, Gatta *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Rufus, Bandit Leader, Enemy Soldier *Metal Gear Ac!d² (2006) - Harab Serap *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Vulcan Raven, Genome Soldier B *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Vulcan Raven *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Genome Soldiers, Vulcan Raven *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Kidomaru *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Hashirama Senju *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hashirama Senju *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hashirama Senju, Kidōmaru, Monkey King Enma *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Hashirama Senju *Persona 5 (2017) - Counselor, Guard, Mr. Ushimaru, Natsuhiko Nakanohara *Rave Master (2005) - King Raregroove *Rave Master: Special Attack Force! (2005) - King Raregroove *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters (2007) - Odie, Thuris *Sword of the Berserk: Gut's Rage (2000) - Zodd Nosferatu *Wild Arms 5 (2007) - Duo, Elvis *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Councilman, Politician *Yakuza (2006) - Hiroshi Hayashi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (113) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (56) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2019. Category:American Voice Actors